baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bailey's Blog/R5 Concert
OMG!!! I saw them live at 2/15/2014 and it was totally awesome!! We got autographs and the performances were totally AWESOME!!! I was there with my mom, my little sister and my best friend!! It was funny. We first bought the guitar necklace and then we went to get an autograph from Ryland on our concert tickets and a picutre with him. Then we wanted a R5 poster and we bought and went again to Ryland for getting an autograph. When he saw us again, his eyes become big (which I still laugh about and will never forget. Then he signed the posters and said (I don't know exactly what he said, but that's kinda what he said): "I could switch them with one of mine. Nobody will notice. You probably don't understand what I say." My answer: "I understand". Then we went back to the stage and I wanted a Ryland poster so badly and so did my sister and my best friend, so we went back to Ryland the third time and when he saw us, he tried not to laugh. Then I said: "We decided that we want 3 posters of you". He asked: "3?" We nod. Then he signed them and wanted to know our names. First my best friend, but she said the letters in german and not in english. That's were I came in. I spelt all three names and with my sisters name, I had to think first, how it's spelt because I was so nervous. But I did it. A few minutes later, I still couldn't believe, that I (the shy girl) talked with RYLAND LYNCH!!! Then at 8 p.m. Ryland entered the stage and was the opening act. Then suddenly Riker entered the stage and everyone started to scream, including me. After 15 minutes Ryland was done and 10 minutes later R5 started their performance. After the concert We got an autograph from each band member and as we were waiting, I said to my mom, sis and best friend: "That's Mark!! That's Mark!!" My mom was like: "Wer ist Mark?? '(Who's Mark??)'", then I said: Der Vater von 4 aus der Band und Ryland (The father of 4 out of the band and Ryland ). Then when I was standing in front of Ratliff, I couldn't say a word. Same with Rydel. Then I stood in front of Ross (My celebrity crush) and I tried to say something, but I just couldn't. Then Rocky, I finally could say something, even if it was just a "hi" and then were I stood in front of Riker I couldn't get out a word again... But it was just AWESOME and I hope so much, they come back soon!!! It was my first concert, the first time I spoke to an american person and the first time I talked to celebrities. I still can't believe that this really happened....!!! Pictures The pictures were taken by my best friend and my sister 1016571_697320733643717_815851217_n.jpg 1620520_697321360310321_515312859_n.jpg 1654021_697318643643926_1228698196_n.jpg 1656436_697318673643923_908087835_n.jpg 1779230_697320693643721_1934500556_n.jpg 1779230_697320693643721_1934500556_n.jpg 1797949_697321216977002_1693345696_n.jpg 1888519_697320636977060_1833392856_n.jpg 1891119_697321246976999_51176062_n.jpg 1896831_697321323643658_2034882026_n.jpg 1898266_697321180310339_965128864_n.jpg 1899964_697318690310588_154504416_n.jpg 1904149_697320613643729_305646329_n.jpg 1920318_697320673643723_1364041671_n.jpg 1904149_697320613643729_305646329_n.jpg 1920318_697320673643723_1364041671_n.jpg 1959944_697320763643714_413123520_n.jpg